Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Akemixgrowls
Summary: Who would've guessed that training could lead to this? Obviously neither teammates, Shino Aburame or Kiba Inuzuka did. And what's this about Shino without his trademark glasses? Oneshot KibaxShino pairing fluff yaoi


**A/N: OMG! Not another fluffy yaoi fanfic oneshot! The pairing this time is KibaxShino but its fluffy as ever really, except for the maybe the end. I don't know. I tried to IC both Kiba and Shino but I think I failed at this. Warning! Don't read this if you don't like shonen-ai or yaoi or even Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Shino would either be in love with Kiba or Hinata or maybe even both.**

* * *

><p>His eyes never left his friend's chestnut ones. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his pallid, covered face as his body excreted a fair amount of moisture from training. Shino thought, <em>Kiba-kun, I will take you down.<em>

"Well what're you waiting for, Shino! Come at me with all you got!" shouted Kiba from across the clearing of the training grounds. Shino deeply exhaled and moved into a fighting stance. The kikai buzzing hummed quietly enough for only his ears, showing him that they were ready for battle, though he wouldn't be using them for this fight. He would train with only his bare hands and feet, purely taijutsu. In his stance, he patiently waited for Kiba to make the first move.

In a blur, Kiba launched himself into the air. With his foot coming down first, Shino caught a hold of Kiba's foot and tossed him into the trunk of a tree. Kiba quickly recovered standing on all fours like a large dog. With an animal-like roar, Kiba darted towards Shino with his right hand forming into a fist. Before Shino had time to react, it collided with Shino's face and sent him flying off. His glasses came off his face in the process. He landed with a THUD! dirt a few yards away from his glasses.

Shino opened his eyes. As he looked up at the sky, white cargo ships floated across the big azure ocean, sailing to some far off destination in some distant land. With sluggish movement, the sun inched across the wide expanse with every second that passed by. A shadow interrupted the constant taking place in the distant sky, it blocked out the sun's rays and the view of most of the clouds zipping across the azure ocean. The shadow spoke to Shino, asking him, "Hey Shino! Are you ok?" Shino sighed heavily. He replied to the shadow, "Yes, Kiba-kun. I am fine though that blow was harder than I want to admit."

"Ha ha! Sorry if I hit you harder than I was intending to. I was just really focused on our fight that I wasn't thinking about anything else besides kicking your ass! Let me help you up. "Kiba said while extending his hand out to Shino. Shino reached for and was dragged up with an incredible amout of force. Kiba almost yanked Shino's arm out of its socket. Noticing Shino's subtle discomfort, he heartily laughed-his abnormally long canines on full display as his lips parted from each other to form a shape. Shino commented, "Kiba-kun, you elicit no control over yourself. "

"Oh, come on Shino! Don't be such a stick in the mud, for Gods sakes! I swear sometimes you remind of that Uchiha yarou!" Kiba sneered. Shino glared daggers at him for mentioning Uchiha Sasuke. He remained dangergously silent; his kikai hummed louder than before the fight, signaling his shortening temper with Kiba. The atmosphere around them became hostile. Kiba's acute senses must have picked up the kikai's hum, for he immediately said, "I didn't mean it like that Shino. I shouldn't be bringing up people like him in casual conversation, especially around Naruto."

"You are aware of how Naruto and Sakura feel about him. You should watch what you for you could inadvertently hurt them, hurt our friends."

"Yeah, I know."Kiba sighed then suddenly exclaimed, "Wow! Shino this is the first I've ever seen you without your glasses on! I didn't even know what eye color you had. Does Hinata know?"

"No, she does not."

"Interesting. I like your color, its a really cool shade of hazel."Kiba shrugged, "I'm going now, let's meet back here tomorrow." He turned around and stalked off.

Shino could feel a slight blush form on his face. He mumbled, "Thank you Kiba-kun. I enjoy yours too." His covered lips curved upwards into a small smile. Lost in wonderland, Shino glanced from Kiba up at the sky again, "The sky is beautiful today. If only you could enjoy with me."

"Well, maybe I could if you'd just ask sometimes. You Aburame really need to talk more." teased a voice that came from in front of Shino. Snapping out of his fantasy land, Shino's eyes darted over to Kiba's. He could feel his face heating up even more as the slight blush made face appear more like a strawberry. Shino replied in a monotone voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Kiba-kun. I simply was just watching the clouds. Nothing more. "

"That might've explained why you're just standing there but that doesn't tell me why you look a cherry, now does it?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh I think you do," Kiba snickered,"I think you know 100% from where I'm coming at, and besides your rather adorable when you blush like crazy."

"I am not blushing."

"Yeah, you are. Your in denial." Kiba said. Before Shino could make any kind of reaction, Kiba reached for Shino's hood and pulled it off. He undid the garment covering Shino's mouth and unbuttoned the heavy jacket halfway. His chestnut eyes gazed into Shino's shocked, hazel ones. One of Kiba's hands rested Shino's now exposed cheek. It guided Shino's face closer to his until finally their lips met. They battled for dominance with their tongues until finally Kiba won. Still into the kiss, Shino could feel Kiba's free hand work its way around his waist and pulled his body closer to Kiba's. That same free hand then left the waist and traveled further south, resting on his butt. Giving him a slight squeezed, a muffled moan came from Shino's mouth.

Both panting, Kiba broke away from the kiss for a moment to catch a breath of air. He breathed, "That was the best I've ever gotten from someone. I wish I had done it sooner, Shino." With that remarked, Shino could feel his face burning up worse than before. Kiba taunted, "If I had known I would get this kind of reaction from you earlier I would have done so sooner. "

"It won't happen again, Kiba-kun."

"Playing hard to get? Well two can play at this game!" Kiba exclaimed before tackling Shino to the ground. With skilled precision, he had Shino's coat off in a matter of seconds and his shirt half way unbuttoned. He ravished Shino's neck with kisses and nips, goading the other man to moan.


End file.
